The Past is but Bittersweet
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Near 15th Century, Katerina Petrova has been running from Klaus she goes to Paris and meets two Mikaelson's that will change her view of being a vampire.
1. Paris, and her Companion

In 15th Century Katerina has fled from Niklaus. After she meets Pearl in Asia and they become friends.

She brings Niklaus to Greece confronts him, has spell cast on herself, and leaves for Paris in hopes to start over. There she runs into another Mikaelson. Her view of being a vampire changes for her.

Song inspired this drabble.

Carry On - Fun

I find it interesting that Rebekah was not surprise to hear Katerina name. These are the Paris drabbles.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. But I love to write about The Originals and Katherine.

My twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

Please leave comments love to hear from you. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Katherine was falling in love. Here she was in Paris.

The beautiful landscape took her breath away. She walking through the garden when she remembered the noble lady she was summoned to meet for tea. She quickened her pace a little more. When she got to the inner garden she noticed that it was a tea party she had been invited to be at.

Katherine said hello to the hostess then allowed her to be formally introduced to the other nobles. Smiling and curtsying as were her courtesy to do so.

Then when she had a moment to herself she went to nearly empty table sitting to drink a cup of tea. She gazed at a woman from afar trying too hard at laughing at a man's not funny joke.

" She must be a strumpet for trying too hard." Katherine said low enough that no one but a vampire could hear. Sipped her tea.

" I agree." Katherine heard the lady sitting at the same table said.

" I meant her laughter is like that of one." Katherine tried to smile at the lady reconstructing herself.

" You need not pretend that I didn't hear. I said that I agreed."

Katherine interested smiled at her warmly. Both ladies noticed another from afar calling to Katherine companion.

" I'll be a moment." She waved back to the lady.

They both stood holding their parasols.

" I have an invitation I would like to give you. It will be a grand occasion of sorts. Miss.."

" Katherine Pierce miss." She curtsied.

" Miss Katherine Pierce. I do hope that you will come. I find I may be bored without you."

When woman could wait no longer for her charge to come along she came up to them. Motioned for her to hurry.

"I did not get your name miss."

The lady smiled at Katherine. " It is Miss Mikaelson."

" Mikaelson.."

" So you've heard of my name good. I'm Rebekah. Miss Katerina Petrova."

" So you knew who I was all along. Tell me what is it that you want from me."

"I told you the good graces of your company. And a little help with something. Do come to the party otherwise I would not want..." She leaned in close.

" I will come." Katherine said quickly.

" You learn fast." Rebekah smiled pleased at her response.

" I've had practiced." Katherine breathed.

" Just to be sure I wouldn't want Nik to know where you are. Do bring a date that is if you can on short notice. If not I'm sure I can procure you one if needed you could be my brother's date."

" That will not be necessary for I am sure that I will find one at the party."

Rebekah laughed delighted. " Oh Katerina we are sure to have fun together. I will see you then." Rebekah laughed ordering her chaperone to leave with her.

Katherine thought about leaving but remembering then she would have three Originals coming after her and decided it might not be worth it. Then she remembered Rebekah saying her brother would be there. Katherine smiled thinking it could only be one brother since Rebekah said she didn't want Niklaus to find her and wanted her help with something.


	2. The Host

Here it is The Host it's Kol's Birthday. There was suppose to be an extra part to this but I don't know if I'm going to type it. I'm kinda working on the new scene and then maybe a another part that's after Letters.

But I'm a bit restless and tired from writing. So taking a tiny break in between writing. I'm still really bugged that I haven't even typed Leaving England. Realize haven't done any of the compulsions yet. Lol which is funny to me because its what I'm always reminded of in my head.

Also trying to finish France's New Becoming - Eve but there's a missing piece near the end I can't seem to see the scene so I'm waiting to type that until I can see it.

Songs inspired this drabble The Host playlist.

A Place in this World - Taylor  
Enchanted - Taylor Swift  
Better Than Revenge - Taylor Swift (Angelina observation)  
D.N.A - Little Mix (read again After Katherine & Kol dance play this after Angelina pov song)

Please leave comments too if anybody actually listening to these songs with the drabbles. I find it interesting every time I type I hear a songs plays with it.

Please leave any comments, questions to any of my drabbles. I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I just love writing about Katherine and The Originals. It's interesting. I can't wait to see ep 16 & 18. At least rumors are flying around makes it so exciting to want to see.

twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

I'd like to hear feed back love, hate, like, dislike these drabbles, especially if you got advice on facial expressions. Please. They're a real pain. I love everybody's Tumblr stories and plots, and Youtube vids out there. Some twitter RP's too lately. Lately been trying to read more Caroline and Katherine interaction also Rebekah and Katherine. Not to mention The Originals themselves. Really fascinating.

Congrats to Claire Holt for being added to The Originals series. That sounds fun. I hope the Stebekah continues though because they sound like a good couple. Rough & Sweet. Kinda reminds me of The Originals Family itself. Lol

* * *

Katherine walked in. " I am sorry you didn't meet my brother he was suppose to be with me in the carriage. However there was a certain someone who was jealous would not allow him to." Rebekah sighed taking a champagne glass with a smile. Katherine looked into the stunning ballroom. " I do not mind. I enjoyed the carriage with you."

" Even if it was just the two of us.' She tilted her chin up gazing at her holding her glass and looked at Katherine hardly able to look her in the eyes. She sighed. " Katerina you are a terrible liar. A bit of advice if you're going to lie to an Original, do it with your eyes. But I suppose in your case you do it with your words and lips. You'll learn especially when you meet. Kol." Rebekah spotted him. " Excuse me just for a moment. I need to get the host to come greet you." Rebekah said leaving across the room picking up her dress.

Katherine smiled as people passed not certain what to do with a gathering party such as this that did not formally introduced its guests by a butler. So she stood swinging her hips a bit smiling in hopes Rebekah would return soon. Her instincts being heighten now that she was a vampire was warning her that Rebekah hadn't invite her to a normal party. It seemed there were few in the room aware that when she had noticed started smiling while gazing from afar.

One of the men sat at one of the white table cloth tables. Two ladies with fans near an alcove were smirking. Then she glanced over to her left far away to notice a handsome gentleman with a lady trying to grab his attention. But being bored with her he sipped his glass of champagne. Katherine tried to see over the shoulders of people she noticed started to suddenly crowd around her that were not there before. Across from her she felt an odd sensation in the air. For a second she thought had to been a witch. She turned her head moving trying to see where Rebekah might have gone. That's when she noticed a man she felt uneasy coming towards her until that handsome man she remembered stepped in front of her. Her eyes lit up recognizing him instantly.

" Hello. You seem to be new here. Are you with someone I know?"

Rebekah walked up quickly. " She is with me."

Kol turned to her. " Hello sister." He smiled.

" Why haven't you introduce me to this lovely mademoiselle, yet."

" I would have if you had not try to escape from me coming to get you."

" Were you? I hadn't notice. For I was not escaping you sister but Lady Angelina." Rebekah frowned at him whispering as softly she could in a growl " If you don't like her then why turn her or.." then cleared her throat remembering she still wanted to introduce someone to him. He whispered heatedly back still smiling. " Her father is a wolf dear sister. I cannot just ' he nodded his head so she knew what he was referring to. Rebekah sighed heavily. And lecturing him would only ruin her careful plan. Katherine watched the two trying to hide their bickering.

Rebekah smiled and turned back towards Katherine.

" May I introduce my brother the host of tonight's party. Lord Mikaelson." She smiled. Finally glad to have introduced them.

" I am Kol Mikaelson." He held out his hand to grasp her's awaiting him.

"And you are, darling?" He waited for a response.

" Katerina Petrova, my lord. We met before. Do you not remember me? "

" We have never met. But I am sure if we had I would have not forgotten such a lovely creature such as you, darling." He kissed her hand still holding onto it. Let go when Rebekah noticed with a smile behind her glass.

" She goes by the name Katherine Pierce is what she told me."

" Petrova. Ah I see.' He nod his head at his sister. She smiled at him for understanding." So you are hiding from my brother as well as my sister is. Well then Lady Katherine.' he bowed almost quite dramatically she thought as she giggled and he smiled at her for it. " Welcome to my home. Anyone who is hiding from him is welcomed to my abode."

" Why thank you my lord." Katherine curtsy.

Kol grabbed two champagne glasses. " A toast to my sister's new friend. For she is picky when it comes to females."

Rebekah scolded. "I am not."

Kol smiled ignoring his sister's comment. Rebekah pouted for a second then stopped. She turned to one of the waiters grabbing a glass of champagne for Katherine for his toast. "To you Lady Katherine."

Rebekah held her glass up, others started doing the same when they noticed the Originals doing it. "I'm flattered my lord. But isn't it someone's day of birth today. Should we not toast to him."

He whispered in her ear. " Oh but we will, later when night comes we will celebrate." Katherine giggled. Kol smirked at her.

Rebekah smiled feeling her plan was working she left the two alone and went to find her lover. And then she thought of something and went to get Frances.

"Lady Katherine may I have this dance." Kol bowed holding his hand out. Katherine smiled at him amused at his gentry act.

Katherine was about to take Kol's hand until he saw Frances walk up to him. " I think the honor should be mine my dear friend." Kol pulled back his hand. "Of course you are the guest of honor Frances."

" Surly I'm not the guest of honor. It is not my day of birth Kol."

" That's right it's mine so that means I should have the honor of the first dance." He said smiling again.

A dark haired woman with short hair walked up. "And I believe you owe me a dance Lord Mikaelson." She grasped onto his arm.

Kol wanted to roll his eyes when he heard that voice had found him.

"Ah Angelina. How nice of you to join us.' he sighed. "May I introduce to you Lady Katherine."

" Pleasure." she smiled thinly at Katherine. "I am Lady Angelina." she held out her hand. But Katherine instead of taking it curtsy and said. "No the pleasure should be mine." Then she stood back up. " I'm sorry Lady Angelina I didn't mean to steal the host's attention from you."

Kol smiled wanting to laugh if it hadn't been the fact Rebekah elbowed him in the stomach when she returned with her date.

"Ah you've come back sister. How we missed you." he said trying not to sound sarcastic.

" The orchestra is waiting to play Kol. Should you not start the dance as the host responsibility."

"It's not my responsibility during the day dear sister."

She smiled at him. "Kol."

"I'm leaving." he said not happy to do so.

Katherine turned her head to whisper to Rebekah. "He doesn't remember me. Why is that?"

"Perhaps Nik compelled him to forget meeting you when you released him from his coffin."

" He would do that?"

"If its necessary for whatever reason. Nik would."

Then Frances turned to her hearing the music start to play. The others began to set themselves in rows to dance with their partners. Kol waited until it was his turn to dance with Katherine. "Rather boring isn't it having to dance like puppets waiting in line. Like were in some musical box." he said looking at her.

" Do you prefer not being a puppet Lord Mikaelson."

" It's Kol. Lady Katherine. And no I do not."

" Well I find one must play a role if it is necessary to fit into society."

He rolled his eyes not pleased with this answer. Then he heard her say. "But that does not mean one cannot play other games under the guise of others eyes." She looked up at him with tilt of her lips in a tease.

" You are not what I imagine when my sister said she had a friend to introduce me too." he said gazing at her.

" I am not. Well I would like to think I am not of the ordinary."

" Do you play games behind closed doors, darling."

" Lord Mikaelson. I am a lady. We do not speak of what is discussed behind closed doors."

" So you do then."

Katherine lifted her hands to her lips "Shh. A lady does not tell her secrets." He laughed at her. The song ended. He took her hand in his. "Again, darling, it's Kol' he kissed back of her hand", not Lord Mikaelson. I'm not like my other brothers." Then as he passed her. "You will see that in time I'm sure. Perhaps behind closed doors."

Katherine turned around to watch him walk away. Stunned. She touched her lips smiling. Then she noticed Rebekah smiling at her from afar. She looked away and then back again. Katherine licked pressing her lips together getting her composure back into control then picked up her skirts walking towards her near one of the white table cloths.

" You were dancing with my brother."

" It's a dance of course I danced with him."

"Yes but he did not have to kiss your hand, again." she smiled.

Katherine looked away then was going to speak until Rebekah asked.

"Do you like Kol? Lady Katherine."

" Perhaps. He is charming. I expect a bit naughty."

" It is a shame though that he is taken."

"He is? He didn't seem to be when he spoke to me."

"That is because Lady Angelina is a wolf and will not let my brother go." she said frowning at Lady Angelina standing next to her brother. Then still frowning she turned to look at Katherine shocked to hear the news.

" Rebekah your not suggesting."

" I told you I needed your help. Unlike last time."

" Could he not just let her go."

" No. He impulsively turned her. So she is sired to him I suppose."

" You suppose."

" That or she's obsessed with him. I'm not really certain. But I don't like her." he fanned herself.

" I hadn't noticed." Katherine lifted her eyes at Rebekah sarcastically.

" Don't tell me you like her. I saw how you greeted her. Which did amuse Kol." she turned teasing her.

" Rebekah. What you are suggesting."

" Are you not my friend?" Rebekah asked.

Katherine not knowing how to answer turned her head. Seeing two men staring at her. "Am I wrong or is there other vampires here? And a witch." Rebekah sighed at the change of subject. "Your not wrong. Kol's idea of a party is different from others."

Then she started walking away towards the alcove. "If your worried then we can talk at the alcoves. Near the balcony. I feel a bit of fresh air. Shall we." Katherine followed her to the balcony.

They stood at the balcony staring off at the sights of Paris. Hearing the music play louder. They begin to talk.

" Not to be blunt Rebekah. Why are you hiding from your brother?"

Rebekah sighed then flounced her dress. "Well since we are friends now. I suppose I could tell you.' she sighed. "Nik isn't one to take rejection lightly especially when one chooses outside their own family." Both of them gazed out.

"Did he kill your last lover?" she looked at her.

"Why would you ask? Did he do that to you Katerina?"

" It would not be the first time for me Rebekah."

" I see he did the same to you then. Mine was a hunter. We were going to marry."

" Niklaus found out."

Rebekah nodded her head. "My lover he put a dagger in all of us. The dagger did not work on him. So he cut off his tongue and stabbed him with a sword through the wall."

Katherine looked away when she saw Rebekah wipe her eyes on her handkerchief. " I'm sorry for your loss."

Rebekah tried to smile. " And yours?"

"Which one? There were so many I lost count." She looked at her. For some reason they laughed instead of cried together. Then sighed.

" At least Kol is an Original. Killing him would only piss him off." Rebekah said her hand to her face.

The two of them laughed even more.

The same Original they were laughing over showed up opening the curtain holding two champagne glasses in his hands. "What is so funny? That has you two in such a fit of giggles."

" Nothing brother. Woman's talk." she smiled at Katherine. Then she noticed her brother smiling at her. And the couple champagne glasses he held. She got the signal and left the alcove.

" Why did you send your sister away. We were talking."

" Yes but it is my day of birth. I should be granted at least one request." He said.

" I'm sorry darling. I had to pretend not to know you. The room was watching." He kissed her on the cheek.

" So you do remember me?"

" I said it before and I will say it again. How could I ever forget such a lovely creature as you. "

"Then why pretend? Not like you to care if people know you knew me."

"Usually I don't but because darling, Angelina is not a tempered wolf. She would bite you if she knew we met before and few of her friends were watching."

" Does her bite have venom in it."

"I do not know. I do not allow her to bite me. So I do not know if I did properly turn her."

"What makes this less dangerous now from before?"

"I asked a favor from a witch in the room to cast a spell on everyone inside the ballroom dancing during the song."

" Then shall I give you a proper kiss since it is your day of birth."

" No,no darling. A kiss is given when one apologizes for it speaks in words that could not be spoken within a thousand letters. A kiss to thank someone is pointless for there are other ways to show gratitude."

He gave her glass of champagne. " Then does that mean you owe me one." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

" Do I?" He smiled pleased. "Then I shall my Lady Katherine." Holding onto the glasses he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She placed a hand on his cheek as they kissed. He wrapped his arm around her with the glass in his hand kissing her to show how sorry he was for pretending not to know her. He felt annoyed that he had to so he set the glasses on the balcony and holding onto her chin he placed his hands on her face deepening the kiss. Katherine sighed then gasped.

"Should we not tell your sister we met before, in Asia." She sat on the balcony. He leaned against it sipping champagne.

" And spoil my sister's match making plan. You know I do not do love Katherine. Let her have her fun, while we have are's, my Lady." He kissed her hand.

"This is much more fun."

"I knew you would see this my way." He handed her the drink. She took a sip leaning against his shoulder blade and laughed.

"How is Pearl? And her daughter?"

"They are both fine. I am expecting a letter from her soon."

"That is good. I guess you are hoping that they have good news for you."

"Yes. Hopefully very good news."

"I am a bit thirsty. Shall we." He takes her hand as she gracefully lands.

"A dark haired beauty or shall it be a dark haired handsome one for you." he whispered in her ear holding her hand up while they walked back to the ballroom. He opened the curtains.

" Surprise me. Kol." She turned to look at his face near hers.

He lifted his eyebrows. "Then I shall."he said suggestive tone.

She slipped her arm around his. Then let go when they entered the ballroom walking opposite direction to later appear in the same room with him behind closed doors. The two of them drinking the lives of two strangers.


	3. France's New Becoming

Three weeks have passed. Another party France's. Still France's New Becoming - Eve just missing piece of the scene I can't see in my head.

I love Katherine and The Originals. I don't own Vampire Diaries

Hope you love it. I'm watching Klatherine Youtubes vids right now.

Listening to songs reminds me of them too. Like Change by Chuchill, Howl by Florence and The Machine, Shattered by Trading Yesterday, Whataya Want From Me by Adam Lambert, Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson, and a few more. Later gonna read tumblr , yay.

Please leave comments, hope you love it. Sorry not posting Eve one even though I should just because but it's not finished so sorry about the ending part of this drabble.

twitter fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce if you'd like to chat about theories of your own or ask questions or here too. I'd love that.

France's New Becoming playlist, normal playlist no complexity this time promise. Even though I love those too. Lol.

Thanks to those who left comments and or subscribe.

Thanks to safestkittykatintown tumblr RP Katherine for reading couple drabbles I asked (Love your Klatherine with thelonelyhybrid) and the feedback. Made me feel a bit easier about keep typing. Thanks 1 subscriber to Festive Mood on mibba,

and to Jenny84 (hope this is okay, I am trying to get to Leaving England drabble. Just got sidetracked with Letters and some others.)

Guest didn't leave a anon name & XxAshpeyxX, Hope this works out too. Could read Change of Plans sect. and Locking my Heart In if you like First Don't Succeed, Try Again. Similar.

love-evil-always-vampire I don't know what you like about Walk Away but there's Life of Katherine and Klaus if you liked those.

to new follower xKeiriax again should try looking for similar Change of Plans sect. or First Don't Succeed, Try Again.

Mostly all of them the drabbles are tied to each other one way or another.

Songs inspired this fascinating one that really threw me.

France's New Becoming playlist

Crave You (Adventure Club Mix) - Flight Facilities  
- Alexandra Stan  
Die Young - KeSha  
DNA - Little Mix  
Whatya Want From Me - Adam Lambert  
Domino - Jessie.J

Especially a great thanks to Youtubers and tumblrs RPs. I love you guys for your inspiration and creativity to write and put together storylines. Loves & Kisses. Without TVD and all this with the songs I'd never be able to see these scenes and type them up. So thanks.

* * *

Three weeks has passed in Paris.

"A friend of mine is celebrating his day of birth in two nights eve. But we will be celebrating for the whole day's worth." Rebekah touched Katherine hand holding onto it. " You must come Katerina. Kol will be there. It will be Frances day of turning. He likes to put on a show. He says vampires own the night and so he wishes his day of turning to be dramatic."

" I do not know Rebekah. I have learned that Klaus might be there. Since Kol told me Elijah is friends with Frances. I do not want to be captured from my own foolishness."

" True Elijah will be there.' picked up her saucer of tea taking a sip from the cup then putting it back on the saucer. " but it will be his friend's day of birth. So he will not cause a riot at his own friend's party. Kol and I will have everyone at the party compelled to not say a word to Nik. I will talk to Elijah myself if need be." She turned to look at Katherine.

Katherine looked back at the sister Original. Still fretted to her. " It is not a need be. It is a must. I am sure word out there is heard that I am not in Germany any longer. Nor in Switzerland." She sat back down next to Rebekah. Twirling her parasol anxiously. "I fear the letter I have got from my friend may have been right. He may be already here in Paris."

Rebekah sighed getting annoyed. "Stop fretting. Ladies do not fret. I will speak to Elijah about this. A truce during the party."

" He is loyal to Niklaus." She said quickly.

" And I am his younger sister. I also have a temper that I got from my father." Rebekah held her head high. Wanting to drop the subject of her brothers. " Now do you have a dress? "

" I have been wanting to go to the party. I already have one prepared. But I thought perhaps by chance I would need to run."

" Not without a word to me you are not to." Then Rebekah stood up satisfied. Kissed her cheek and Katherine kissed her's. " Then Kol and I shall come by carriage to come for you."

" I will be ready then."

" And if need be Kol and I shall handle the guests. Oh do bring articles for a day or two for the party may forgo another day or two. You do know Frances loves to entertain his guests. But it will be my brother Kol that shall lead when nightfall comes." She gave Katherine a knowing smile. Rebekah turned to leave out of the garden to her day carriage that awaited her.

* * *

France's Mansion

The three entered the room and all eyes were on them. Rebekah and Katherine looked at each other smiling with Kol holding both their hands when they entered.

Ladies and gentlemen gasped and awed watching the three walk in. Katherine felt herself feel lightheaded. She turned to smile at Rebekah and Kol.

"Were going to have so much fun." Katherine voice had a lilt in it.

Rebekah smiled hearing Katherine say that. Feeling glad that she had changed her mind and being optimistic about the party. "Shall we."

They walked towards Frances to greet the host. He cheerfully thanked them for coming.

"The honor is ours Frances. For it is your great day today." Kol said taking a glass of champagne.

"Tonight you'll be one of us." Rebekah smiled hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mademoiselle Rebekah."

"Ah Mademoiselle Katerina you decided to come. Welcome my friend."

"Katerina? Thank you Frances. Congratulations."

Kol leaned in to whisper in her ear. "We asked and compelled those that did not agree to keep it a secret from Nik that you are Lady Katherine. Even Elijah does not know." he said sipping his champagne.

_So that is what she meant when she said she and Kol would handle this. Rebekah you are a dear._

She smiled at Kol. Kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No need. Couldn't let you miss Frances turning day could I."

She went up to Rebekah to hug her. She turned to her surprised but when she saw Kol hold up a glass to her she realized that Katherine had heard what they had done. And kissed her on the cheek.

" I couldn't have my own friend miss this. Besides it would have been boring without you."

" I'm sure you would have found some way to entertain yourself." Katherine said greeting another vampire.

" Maybe so. But it still wouldn't have been the same."

Katherine looked at her. "Are you sure Niklaus won't be here."

"I thought you would have stopped fretting once you saw Frances' home." Rebekah fanned herself.

Katherine looked at her still in question.

" Elijah will be here this eve. When he does I will speak to him. Should Nik come I will not tell him that you are here. Kol will take you away should my brother act improper like ."

"What if Elijah does not agree?" she fidgeted pulling her handkerchief.

" Word is Nik is in Switzerland. And he asked Elijah to search Germany for you. Elijah has left there for some time to come in honor of turning his friend Frances."

Rebekah pointed to a lady standing next to her lover. " Is that who I think it is?" Katherine looked over Kol's shoulder to see. He thought she was trying to kiss him turned to kiss her back. " What are you doing?" He looked surprised. "I thought you were giving me a lucky surprise." She smacked his shoulder and he shrugged his shoulders.

" What are you two up to?" He looked to see who she was staring at. "Nothing. I am trying to see who it is Rebekah is referring to." Katherine saw a blonde lady with long hair. "Why you are right it is that lady I told you I saw with your lover flirting with him Rebekah."

Rebekah frowned. " I should do something. She is flirting with him again." About to walk over and smack her. Katherine stopped her. "I have a better idea."

She turned to look at Kol. " I dare you to steal her sister. I heard she is suppose to be chaperoning her tonight. But her sister fancies Frances and begged to be introduced to him."

Kol amused took a sip of his glass. "You want me to seduce her sister."

"Can you?" Katherine gave him a shrug and doubtful look.

Being a Original Mikaelson he took the challenge.

" I can have anyone I want darling." he winked at her and held his glass up. "Well Rebekah? Do you like my idea." Katherine touched her finger tip to her lips.

"What a lovely idea." Then she leaned into his ear to whisper to not be heard while Katherine dropped her glass on the ground on purpose. "One more thing Kol. Steal an article from her and bring it back to me." she patted his suit. He smiled and took off.

" I think I had a bit too much to drink." Katherine placed a hand on her forehead.

" Oh dear Katerina. Perhaps there is a gentleman who would not mind to help my friend to the balcony." Katherine started to unbutton top of her dress from her neck a bit further down. "Oh I do believe I feel a bit flustered." Her chest raised and fell. Her eyes raised and lifting her head to thrust her chest out even more.

The gentlemen in the room watched. Hearing Rebekah one by one nearby began to walk over to assist themselves in helping. Rebekah walked over to her lover for his help. Her lover and blonde distracted by the commotion. Kol laughed at his sister's and Katherine performance introduced himself to the blonde's sister in asking if she would like to take a walk with him more private seclusion.

Katherine pretended to be fluster sat in a chair on the balcony while men flocked to attend her. Rebekah danced and talked with her lover. Kol decided to have himself a little snack while enjoying the virtues of a lady had in bed. The blonde confused searched for her sister.

When Kol returned he waved the piece of cloth kissed it and wave in air for Katherine and Rebekah to see. Katherine told the men that she was feeling quite better and would like to go back into the room and find her friend. She watched as Kol smiled at his sister and handed her the article. Rebekah grinned and walked back to the blonde.

She whispered in her ear. "My brother said he had a lovely time with your sister." Rebekah dropped the article into her drink and turned to walk away. The blonde gasped and ran off to find her sister in one of the rooms.

Rebekah walked back to Katherine and they stood laughing.

Kol returned by their sides. Clinking their glasses together they drank to their little scheme.

"How was she?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Not bad. But her blood tasted better." he said wiping his lips.

Rebekah smiled sometime later when she saw the blonde with her sister and kissed her fingers blowing her a kiss. The blonde frowned at them. Katherine laughed. Rebekah toasted to her and drank her glass.

Kol winked at the sister while hugging the blonde she blushed. Then he turned to Katherine and tipped her back kissing her. Katherine sighed and moaned loudly when she noticed Kol looking over and kissed down her chin to her neck and she gazed at the blonde's sister watching them. He kissed her throat she moaned, they smirked at her. The lady blushed even redder. They thought she wouldn't have blushed much redder until she was introduced to meet Frances and blushed again, then fainted.

They laughed even more as Frances gave them a puzzling look asking what had happened. Rebekah apologized to Frances for introducing them and told her the lady was just overwhelmed.

As the party went on there was small cakes of desserts, pudding, a feast of roast beef. Hunting. Gaming. A picnic. A luncheon of cutlet sandwiches, juice, some fruit and bread.

* * *

Some guests began to leave when sunset fell, while others began to arrive for tonight's event.

The orchestra began to play as night finally came. The champagne was exchanged for red wine to begin celebrating the night Frances would turn. Kol raised his glass. As others followed raising theirs.

" Tonight we celebrate in are dear friend Frances departure of being mortal for the last time tonight. We welcome him in becoming one of us. To celebrate we dance, drink, be merry, and drink some more." Kol held out a glass of blood. Then he gave a wicked smile "And drink some more." he drank it down.

The others smiled around them. Raised their glasses to Frances and cheered. Already beginning to drink from their lovers necks and wrists. Witches lighted several of the candelabrum in the room. Katherine marveled at such a sight. As Rebekah just smiled taking a glass of wine to drink and raised the glass to Katherine.

Katherine spin around in a circle as orchestra began to play. Hearing the music echo everyone in the room. The glasses of wine stacked overflowed with blood and wine. Sighs and moans could be heard. People started to dance. Witch danced with a vampire. Human sighed as her lover drank her blood laying on a chaise. She watched two vampires sharing another vampires blood. Kissing each other. They danced around the room sometimes twirling in circles others danced in a pattern. She watched fascinated remembering seeing this at Kol's day of birth. She smiled happily watching, fascinated by everything she saw and heard with her heightened senses.

Rebekah walked up to her. "Are you glad you didn't miss it?"

" It's dazzling." Katherine said in awe. " It is isn't it." she drank her wine.

Katherine took her's from Kol.

" It is what we are in are element." he said.

" And what is that?" she asked him.

" A hunter and their prey." he said taking her hand spinning her. He pulled her waist in one arm and Katherine gasped and laughed at him.

Rebekah laughed seeing Kol take her friend onto the ballroom floor. She walked away to go near the tables where she saw Frances to ask him if Elijah had arrived yet. Since he was the one to turn him. She bumped into her brother.

"Nik? What are you doing here? I thought you would have been in Switzerland." She took a step back to look at him.

" Should I not be here to celebrate are friend's eve of turning."

" I thought Elijah would have been here to do it."

" He is. But should he not be here in time he asked me to do so for him." He looked at Rebekah quizzically. She smiled. " That answers what I wish to have asked. Excuse me brother."

" Rebekah."

" Yes brother."

" Frances told me you made a lovely friend. Whom is he speaking of? I would like to meet this lady that has caught your attention in being friend like." He said slightly bowing forward.

" Perhaps another time. I need to find someone dear brother." Rebekah walked up to Frances to ask if word been heard of Elijah arrival yet. Frances told her no she passed him to the ballroom to tell Kol. But she couldn't find him in the room only Katherine dancing on the floor with another gentleman.

"So she was here which is why I could not find her in Switzerland." Klaus said not happy to see her dancing and laughing nearby. Rebekah having heard him from behind her turned around to stop him from walking across the room towards her. "Nik. You will leave her be."

" Is she the friend you spoke of?" Stepped closer to her.

" You will leave her be. This is are friend's eve of turning. I will not stand by as you brazenly speak to Katerina in front of everyone no matter the reason you two may have and ruin this party."

" Rebekah."

" I said no Nik. Do not go near her. Or I will show why I have are father's temper." She walked off in a huff.

Klaus sighed his hands behind his back he walked around other side of the room and away turned to walk back to the gaming tables.

He stood near a wall drinking, watching Katerina dance. He heard the men speak of the ladies dancing until he heard France's cousin Lord Gabriel speak of Katerina and how he wished to be behind closed doors with her through out the night. Klaus set aside his drink and leaned in towards him.

" Lord Gabriel I like to have a word with you." Klaus put his arm on the man's shoulder. Lord Gabriel nodded at the man. " Of course my Lord Mikaelson, have a seat. Would you have an interest in a game."

Klaus ignored the man's gesture and instead began to squeeze his shoulder in his grip. Lord Gabriel grimaced at the pain he felt.

"How many men I've maimed and murdered for even have thought of touching or seducing her in front of me. Go ahead guess." He leaned closer to the man. Who looked up at Klaus realizing he had been overheard by an Original.

Lord Gabriel could not speak a word, frightened by Niklaus vehemence towards him. He tried not to wipe his brow as he began to sweat.

" None. 2 my own brothers. 4 tried to runaway with her. 7 that were infatuated with her, thought it would be smart to gloat in victory about it within my hearing distance. And 2 more were not smart enough not to hoard it in my face, when she accepted an invitation from them. Yet so far you see. " He said calmly grinning at the man who now stilled.

" Do you know how many survived beside my brothers. None. Shall I explain my point. Do not go near her. For I am an impatient man and do not like those who touch or take what belongs to me." Klaus glanced up at Katerina laughing and dancing across the room still with a different gentleman. This time with her hands held in the air and the man dancing from behind her in a lined pattern.

" Now should I hear rumor of any sort of dilly dallying with her. I will take it upon myself to take that as you wish to end your belittling life you have left. Do you understand Lord Gabriel."

" Yes, Lord Mikaelson."

" Good." Klaus patted him on the shoulder.

* * *

Feeling the tension change in the room Katherine looked up across the room. Klaus noticing their eyes met. Katherine stilled. The gentleman asked what had happened. She told him she felt tired and left the floor. Klaus seeing her begin to leave left the tables to walk across the ballroom.

She left the room noticing Klaus seen her dancing in the ballroom. Looking to see where he had gone to she felt someone pull her behind the curtain next to an alcove. She looked up to see who had done it. "Klaus." She gasped.

"Katerina. I see you are enjoying the party."

" Why are you here?"

" You seem to be confused dear. This is Elijah's friend party. I should be asking you that. Of course there is the reason my sister said she brought a friend. You would not happen to be that friend she may have been speaking about. Could you be, Katerina?"

" Your sister."

" Yes, Rebekah."

" I may have been I do not know. She may have made other friends my Lord. You may have to ask her when you see her again which friend she may have spoken of. I believe she is still in the ballroom. Perhaps you should take a look and see if she may still be inside. Now if you would excuse me Lord Mikaelson." Katherine try to curtsy and leave.

Klaus smiled. Grabbed her arm. " But I already have seen her. ' he pulled her back around. "And as you have probably already learned she does not quite take a liking to ladies as friends Katerina." He let her go when she struggled.

"Perhaps it is because her brothers make it hard for her to do so my Lord." She tried to smile and not frown at him.

"Katerina do you still hate me?"

"Hate is such a vulgar word my Lord, I would rather say we were mere acquaintances."

"We were more than just acquaintances Katerina."

"Were we. I seem not to quite remember."

She turned her face away to stare at the wall.

"I am sorry for trying to forcefully make you forget. Now would you forgive me." He stroked her cheek in hopes she would turn her head to look at him. She wanted to move but was angry instead. Turned her head she told him in bitter tone to her voice.

"I think you would like to think you are sorry. But I still recall that you tried to compel me to forget that I hated for what you've done. I believe you are more sorry that you did not succeed in your plan to make me forget my hatred for you then you telling me that you were trying to make me forget what happened to my daughter." She glared at him coldly. Then turned away lifting her skirts to leave.

Klaus stepped in front of her he bent his head to kiss her not knowing what else to do to make her stay with him. She dropped her skirts and try to hit him and he grabbed her hand. So she dug her nails into the hand he grasped. He lifted his head. " Don't. Klaus. It isn't fair for you to do that to me." She breathed heavily her other hand on her chest. Hearing her labored breath say that he could not resist bending down to try to kiss her again. So she slapped him with her free hand. He let her. Then when she tried to do it again he grabbed it and pinned both her arms near her wrists to the wall and kissed her roughly. Both breathed heavily he told her letting her arms go stepping back. "Forgive me Katerina. I do not know what came over me." He started to turn away intending to walk away but Katherine grabbed his face near to her's with both hands telling him. " I hate you Niklaus. But I.."

Seeing the expression on her face without another word he bended his head to kiss her again against the wall. He put his hands on her side's. He kept kissing her. The more they did, the more they didn't want to stop kissing each other. He kissed her neck bending her back a bit. Both ran their fingers into each other's hair. He moved his hands up and down her back and in her hair French kissing her while she sighed and gasped. He groaned. He trailed kisses down her throat starting to run his fingers down her dress.

" Wait. We cannot do this. People will know that we are missing the celebration."

He nuzzled her neck whispering. "I doubt that they would notice were not there."

"Maybe not me but you they would for if Elijah does not come. Then you would be the one to sire Frances. Niklaus." He was not pleased that she was calling him by his given name and not the one he asked her to.

"Fine then I will leave since you will not let this go. But I will find you later to discuss this." He left back into the ballroom trying to seem unperturbed. Katherine sighed. Looking into a mirror nearby trying to not seem flustered at all or act as if she had been kissed thoroughly by a man.

When she felt time had passed enough she walked down hall turned around the alcove to present herself. She noticed Kol leaning against the alcove waiting for her. She turned back around into the hall trying to breathe again.

One look at her surprised face at seeing him and the fact he saw his older brother come through the same way and he knew without a doubt who it was she had felt guilty being with.

"Kol." She nearly bumped into him when she decided to walk back towards ballroom he walked fast almost passed her he stepped in front of her. " You were with Nik."

"Yes."

"You kissed him." He glared down at her.

" He kissed me. Then I..." He kept glaring as she spoke " We were."

" You told me you hated him."

"I do."

"Really darling. That did not seem like it. Your even flustered. No matter it is a good thing that I found you. See there this incident I found out that I am not quite pleased about that you and my sister did."

"Oh Kol. Let me explain."

"Don't need to. I am just going to show you and her how much I do not appreciate it when others interfere in my affairs with out asking me, my sweet fallen angel."

"Fallen angel?"

"Why yes it is the perfect term for you. You are a lady that fell from grace and that being my brother plays the devil that clearly tempts you." He tilted his head menacing at her.

"Kol." She breathed out hurt by his words.

"You are to go to Rebekah when she is alone and stab her with this knife." He compelled her. Katherine eyes dilated.

" That's better." He opened the doors to outside. She followed after him.

It had become dark. Day had finally turned to night.

"I cannot believe you compelled me."

" That was to teach you two a lesson in asking if I wanted your help in getting rid of Angelina for me. But it does explain why I haven't seen her. Which I am glad for now."

"Not like you did anything about it."

"Well I guess we won't know now will we. For your information I was trying to figure out how to break a sire bond that is if she was sired to me."

"Why?"

"Because I did not want her to harm ladies that I liked."

"So were she sire to you. Could you not make her by telling her so."

"It doesn't work like that."

"Then how does it work?"

"If it interferes with the bond. She would have tried to get rid of that person. Unless she feels that doing so would only anger her master. Also she would have had to been in love when she turned. I believe infatuation than this so called love or deep admiration."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if it was love. Then would there not be plenty of vampires who were human that did turn for their vampire lover be sired. No I feel that it is hidden emotions that have to do with desire that comes to the surface when they are turned." He placed his hand on her underneath her chest "And when they do." She gasped when she felt his hand lower to her stomach. He says leaning into her ear. " It erupts into a rapid feeling into wanting to submit to one that captured them by feeding on their blood." Kol slid his hand up beneath her breasts again pressing back of his hand on her body. "They feel the need of submission for their master." He said even more lower. Katherine swallowed feeling her mouth go dry listening to him. She licked her lips. Then Kol gave her a wicked smile and left her standing there. Kol walked back inside.

* * *

From above over a balcony Klaus had watched the entire conversation not pleased to see his younger brother flirting with Katerina.

Katherine breathed a laugh then walked after Kol. "Who did you hear this from? This idea of sire bond."

"Witches darling. They have knowledge and power we do not possess." He opened the door for her. She bowed her head. He bowed his. "You and your belief of witches Kol." She shook her head.

" Do not mock a witch lady. You see for they should be feared and respected by others. Witches fear the gods. Mortals fear us. What do you fear?" He smiled trying to prove his point about balance of nature.

Katherine sighed looked away for a second and said. "Your brother. Is who I fear." Then she straightened herself looking at Kol. He never stopped gazing at her face when she answered. "When I am with him. I fear not knowing what could happen when he is near. I do not feel like myself. He brings out of me. I feel I lose control over myself." She placed a hand on her chest.

"I am planning to leave Paris. Come away with me to England."

"England? I do not know if I want to return to that place."

He kissed her hand. "Come with me, darling."

" But Rebekah..."

"Has her lover here." Katherine hesitated.

"I did promise my dear sister that I would take you away should Nik show here sweetheart. You wouldn't want her to call me a liar would you my Lady."

"No I would not. But I feel you would steal me away even if you had not promised her my good gentleman." Katherine bent her knees in a curtsy to him still holding her hand. He laughed when she did. "Then where should I steal you away my Lady."

"I believe back to the ballroom my lord."

Kol was not glad about that. " How about somewhere more private."

" But I am quite thirsty."

" That's right you only did have one drink today."

"And I wish to have more."

" I will get you more but first.." Kol lightly pulled Katherine closer and tilted her face up to kiss her when she sped away near the entrance of the ballroom. He was surprised seeing her there.

She shook her finger back and forth in front of her. "No. No. Kol you told me a kiss is given and received when one apologizes. Not that you have want of me. Should you feel you do then you must show me." She lifted her skirts then turned to give him a seductive smile and a innocent smirk. Then she gestured her finger in a come hither motion.

"A merry chase is it." He laughed with a smile. He lifted his arms out. "Alright a chase it is. When I catch you Miss Pierce you will owe me a kiss."

" That is if you may catch me."

"I take that as a challenge sweetheart."

" However Kol what should the rules be for this game."

" No rules, Lady Katherine."

" No rules? None."

" None."

" Having no rules. I do like that." she smiled at him then ran.

* * *

Katherine ran into the ballroom to hide from Kol.

Whe she ran in she noticed that the guests had been wearing masks. The room had turned into a masquerade ball. The white curtains had turned red, the fire light had been dimmed. To set the mood the orchestra had changed into a sonata, graceful and echoing of the strings of the instruments as they played the melody. The moon was bright and turned into a crescent that lit the night sky.

She smiled seeing the guests and couples dance around her. And then she noticed Kol with a smirk glancing around. His smile turning into a hunter looking for its prey. A man had pulled her into the dance. "Wear this. He will not notice you." she looked at the man who was holding onto her hand. "Thank you my lord." She smiled at the man wearing a mask himself. _Clearly it seems everyone is wearing a mask in this room. Even me. Except Kol._ She thought putting the mask on.

The man bend to bow and took her hand. "May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

" I thought we were already dancing my lord." she said as they had already stepped into pattern with the other couples.

He chuckled when she looked up to smile at her.

Katherine look softened hearing him laugh. Then she turned to him to offer her gratitude. " Thank you for hiding me."

" The pleasure is all mine, my lady." They had turned a quarter of the room. Kol still staring at the masks of the dancers searching for her. Her dancer asked. "Are you being chased my lady should there need for concern?" he asked inquiring for her safety.

She chortled at his concern. " It is a game my lord."

" A game you play often."

" I do. When I am interested in the gentleman. " she gave him a tilt of her chin. Feeling daring about this man she did not know she asked. " Would you like to chase me, my lord..." She looked to him to see if he would offer his name.

The dance had come to an end.


	4. Bittersweet Love Song

Prologue before Katherina goes to Paris.

I don't own Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I just love writing about Katherine and The Originals.

* * *

Near 15th Century, Katerina Petrova has been running from Klaus she goes to Paris and meets two Mikaelson's that will change her view of being a vampire.

Katerina Petrova had just heard terrible news that comes from a letter to her from her aunt. Her daughter has died. In shock she remembers telling Niklaus Mikaelson the one that turned her daughter as a gift to her that he shouldn't have.

" You said you wanted to be with her and now you can."

" Yes but I meant as a human my Lord not as a vampire. You should not have turned her. She is only 1 and 5. I fear from what I've seen that my daughter is more like her father that I'd like her to be. She can be aggressive and I do not think she would do well as one."

" What is done is done. I will look after her Katerina. Fear not she has done her duty and has produced a healthy baby. I am sure as a lady she will do well as one. And this way my lady you can be with her. You and Katherina can be together always but not until after Mikael has been dealt with. Do you understand?"

" Yes. My Lord. Surely I am just anxious."

She meets Pearl sometime after she goes to Asia and they become friends. There she also meets a mysterious man. While in Greece she confesses her feelings to Pearl about Niklaus. Until the letter arrives. Her daughter has been murdered by her own fian'ce who is a hunter. After her daughter had turned she could not control the need for blood and became a Ripper sometime later she meets the man she was suppose to marry only to be led into a trap.

Katerina grieves over the loss of her daughter and talks to Pearl who introduces her to a witch a powerful one. Klaus hearing of the news rushes to Greece when she tells him to meet her. She has two spells cast one for herself in the form as a necklace that only she can take off willingly and the other on Klaus when he confronts her, only to learn of her hatred for him now. Not being able to chase after her until the barrier spell ends he is stuck.

Then she fleds to Paris in hopes of starting over her new life. There she meets someone unexpected, another Mikaelson.


End file.
